Posse:Peddlers Of Death
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About The Peddlers Of Death The Peddlers Of Death often abbreviated POD is a gang led by TinMan1326. They are mostly known for their excessive use of revolvers and Shotguns. The Peddlers Of Death are possibly one of the most dangerous gangs in Multiplayer Hardcore Freeroam, due to their ruthlessness and that they lay claim to one of the biggest territories in Cholla Springs. Members of POD stand out due to the top hats and matching scarves. Leader TinMan1326 has had experience through many different clans/gangs in Multiplayer Hardcore Freeroam. Ranks *Leader - The Leaders leads the gang. All matters concerning relations between the gang and any outside person or gang/clan/group should be routed to the Leader for appropriate action. He has the final say in everything. *Co-Leader - The Co-Leader is second-in-command under the Leader. He shall assume all responsibilities and duties of the Leader in their absence. *'Peddlers' - A Peddler is a high ranking member in the gang. He is someone who is not afraid to 'get his hands dirty'. *'Nomads' - A Nomad is a typical fighter who will listen to orders given to them by either the Leader or the Co-Leader. *'Reapers' - A Reaper is the lowest rank within the gang. Though he is the lowest rank, he still holds just as much importance as anyone else in the gang. The 5 Commandments #Respect the Leader and the gang. #Respect the Leader's decision #Remain close to the Leaders and the gang. (Be loyal) #Work together for the benefit of the gang. #Take full responsibility for your actions. Weapons *Knife- The Hunting Knife is a weapon that every member of POD should be fond with. *Tomahawk- The Tomahawk is a very good weapon to use when your enclosed by an enemy. *Bolt-Action Rifle- The Bolt-Action Rifle is a very versatile weapon due to its combination of high power, accuracy, good fire rate and very fast reload time. *LeMat Revolver- The LeMat Revolver is a single-action revolver with a high capacity 9-shot cylinder. This weapon's high capacity allows for more shots between reloads and allows the player to gain the upper hand, especially in short, intense firefights. *Rolling Block Rifle- The Rolling Block Rifle is easy to use, but hard to master. POD has mastered it. *Shotguns- Whether it be The Pump-Action, Sawed-off, or Double Barrel, We us shotguns in short range firefights.(We don't use Semi-Auto Shotguns) *Henry Repeater- The Henry Repeater is the strongest repeating rifle in the game. It also has a fair fire rate. Joining The Peddlers Of Death You can't just join the Peddlers Of Death. You have to show us what you are capable of doing before we even consider letting you join. If you want to show us what you're capable of doing, Add Me (TinMan1326) on Xbox Live. The Gang Leaders * 'Leader-' TinMan1326 * 'Co-Leader- '''YCST SPARTEN Peddlers Of Death * '''Peddler-' quarintinesniper * 'Peddler-' * 'Nomad- ' * 'Nomad-' * 'Reaper-' * 'Reaper-' External links Category:Posses }}